


Crown Clown

by Arielphf



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielphf/pseuds/Arielphf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This all started when I started sketching the eyes from a particularly captivating panel of this manga I read. It was a bit of a departure from the way the character usually looks, but I found it mesmerizing and couldn't help sketching it. From the eyes, I moved on to the little bits of hair that fell in front of them, then I moved onto the rest of the hair and before I knew it, I'd sketched something very much like the picture from the manga.</p><p>It was too good to toss and it wasn't original enough for me to claim it was mine. It was just a study in the manga style, something I'm still learning to draw.</p><p>A friend suggested I post it anyway, but it looks almost exactly like the page from the manga, so I decided to do a bit of artistic coloring and make it different enough so that I could claim it as mine. Well, mostly mine. I've borrowed background elements from two screen shots (because I just LOVE doing backgrounds - not!) and the cathedral was borrowed from the following stock image on deviant art - a lovely art piece in itself.</p><p>D. Gray-man is the property of Katsura Hoshino and is published by Viz Media here in the US. I only play in her sandbox and do not claim any rights to the characters or likenesses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crown Clown

Thanks to Haganeneko for her invaluable help as my art beta.


End file.
